Lo que pedi en Navidad
by Noelia Marquez
Summary: Un niño de hermosos ojos color grises rezaba al pie de su cama: Por favor, Diosito quiero encontrara a mi papá…por favor, Dios mándame como regalo de navidad a mi papá… y que el se quede para siempre con nosotros." Feliz año nuevo!II PART!
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que le pedí en Navidad**

**Aclaración:**** los personajes son me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling.**

Un niño de hermosos ojos color grises rezaba al pie de su cama:

-Por favor, Diosito quiero encontrara a mi papá…por favor, Dios mándame como regalo de navidad a mi papá… y que el se quede para siempre con nosotros. Amen.

La navidad era a mejor época del año para Scorpius. Aunque era conciente de las perdidas que había sufrido se sentía feliz, tenia a su segunda mamá, a su estúpida 'prima que debía ser querida y tratada como una hermana' como decía su Mía que debía llamar a la tonta de Rose, aunque el estaba convencido de que no sentía nada cercano al amor fraternal que según Mía decía que debía sentir.

Scorpius con tan solo ocho años sabía que era más maduro que el resto. No sabia quien era su padre, y su madre biológica se había ido al cielo cuando el estaba por cumplir cinco años. Todavía recuerda y recordara para siempre cuando su mama lo mandó a llamar y le dijo que Hermione cuidaría de el, y que la debería querer como a su segunda mamá. Y Scorpius había aprendido a amarla muchísimo, a tal punto que la llamaba 'Mía'.

Sin embargo, Scorpius amaba la víspera previa a navidad. Rose, Mía y él se dedicaban a ambientar la casa, era una ceremonia muy importante para ellos. Y aunque no contaban con la ayuda de nadie, ya que Rose también había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de transito y por eso había sido enviada con su tía que era precisamente Hermione, ellos eran muy felices en ese tiempo.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Scorpius abrió los ojos lo primero que notó que el día estaba nublado, el cielo estaba de un hermoso color gris, precisamente como…

-Hola Scorpius!...El cielo hoy tiene tu color…-lo saludo su 'prima', a lo que el pequeño solo atino a sonrojarse.

-Rose cuantas veces te he mencionado que no me gusta despertarme y que estés a mi lado!

La pequeña lo fulminó con la mirada y le dijo:

-Eres odioso, Scor…Realmente odioso!!

Scorpius vio como su 'prima' se iba realmente ofendida de su cuarto, y realmente le resto importancia, había veces que ella actuaba muy raro, demasiado raro.

-Lo desteto Tía!!! Sábelo es un inepto…un patán…un odioso…un acomplejado!!!

Hermione que estaba preparando el desayuno se quedo helada al escuchar tantos calificativos poco agradables de parte de su pequeña hacia Scorpius:

-Rose que te hizo para que estés así?...te rompió una muñeca?...-vio que la niña negaba- te quemo algún cuaderno?...- negó nuevamente- te insulto?...-la pequeña con los ojos llenos de lagrimas negó de nuevo.

-Tía no lo quiero!

Hermione sintió algo extraño quería reír y a la vez llorar:

-Rose…ve a cambiarte vamos a ir de comparas si…vamos a comprar el árbol de Navidad y a Scorpius lo dejamos acá…te parece?

La pequeña sonrió, sin embargo sus ojitos seguían brillantes por las lágrimas. Al ver marchase a su sobrina, Hermione se tuvo que sentar sobre una silla para no desplomarse en el suelo. Ella había intentado por todos los medios que ambos se trataran como hermanos, pero nunca pensó que su sobrina se terminaría enamorando de su ahijado, por decirlo de una manera. Además, se le notaba mucho, en sus ojitos, que lo quería y mucho.

Scorpius vio como su Mione entraba a su cuarto:

-Buen día Mía! Esta nublado el día, viste…

Ella le sonrió y con dulzura le dijo:

-Note que de nuevo han discutido con Rose así que decidí que nosotras iremos a comprar el árbol y bueno, si quieres podes ir a la plaza hasta que volvamos, sabes que esta cerca del mercado. Pero me tienes que dar tu palabra de que te portaras bien.

**********

No podía creer el giro que su vida había dado después de ir a ese cementerio. Uno de sus empleados más confiables había muerto por lo que se estaba enterrando sus restos, cuando por esas cosas del destino, empezó a recorrerlo y de pronto su vida tuvo un antes y un después: había encontrado la lapida de ella.

"_Astoria Greengra__ss. Amada madre. Entrañable amiga"_

Pero lo que realmente lo perturbo no fue hallar la tumba de ella, sino su epitafio, ella había tenido un hijo, y el sabia muy bien quien era el padre de esa criatura. Su relación con Astoria había sido un accidente, ninguno de los dos sentía nada, pero eran jóvenes y esa juventud y la locura propia de la edad los avasallo. La única noche que habían compartido había sido definitoria el se sentía en deuda con ella, por lo que le propuso matrimonio, pero ella huyo, y nunca mas supo nada de ella, hasta ahora.

El cielo se nublo y con ello, la lluvia confirmo su pronta venida.

Mientras Draco Malfoy estaba caminado por la calle muy pensativo, recordando cada hecho que le había sucedido en esas ultimas doce horas: primero se había terminado de pelear con su amante de turno, lo cual agradecía profundamente, era una estúpida y el ya no tenia la paciencia para aguantarla, era muy buena en la cama, pero hasta ahí había llegado el favor. Luego, en el cementerio ver la lapida y descubrir que tenia un hijo. Su vida ya no podía cambiar más. O bueno, eso es lo que el creía.

La lluvia empezó a caer y sin saber porque decidió ir refugiarse en el parque.

***********

Hermione y Rose estaban en el mercado eligiendo el árbol. Para Hermione la vida no había sido sencilla: su hermana y ella habían perdido demasiado jóvenes a sus padres y se habían quedado solas, ella con quince años y Margaret, su hermana, con dieciocho. Y luego, cuando ambas habían empezado a orientar su vida, Astoria la mejor amiga de Mione, una niña rica, de la alta sociedad londinense tocaba su puerta y pedía su ayuda. A lo que Hermione no pudo negársele. Por ende, Astoria fue bienvenida a su humilde familia. Para todo esto, su hermana había conocido a un buen joven y ambos estaban por casarse ya que Margaret había quedado embarazada. Y su vida había sido agradable, ambos bebes habían nacido con poca diferencia, solo cinco meses y eran sanos y lindos. Pero la desgracia tuvo que caer, tres años después del nacimiento de Scorpius, Astoria cayó gravemente enferma y nunca más se pudo recuperar. Y cuando la vida no poda ser más difícil, su hermana y su marido morían en un accidente. Por lo que Hermione a sus veinte años, se hizo cargo de su ahijado, el hijo de su mejor amiga, y de su sobrina. Algunas personas le preguntaban si ella no se sentía frustrada, pero ella siempre respondía que era muy feliz, esos dos pequeños le daban a fuerza diaria para salir adelante. Cada día era una lucha, cuentas que pagar, ropa que arreglar, economizar al extremo, el trabajo, el estudio, pero ella cada noche los contemplaba y afirmaba que lo haría una y otra vez, cuantas veces fuese necesario.

***********

Draco maldecía por lo bajo, sabia que el cielo estaba nublado pero en ningún lado se había hablado de la probabilidad de que lloviera. Corrió hasta que vio un frondoso árbol, que le serviría de refugio, al menos que los rayos empezaran a caer desde el cielo. Y más vale que así no fuera. Estaba tratando de arroparse con su carísimo saco, el cual estaba totalmente empapadazo por lo que no le servia de abrigo alguno. Sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se iba helando y aunque el le gustara el frío, este ya era demasiado. Cuando de pronto, por azares del destino, levanto la vista, ya que una pelota de fútbol había caído a su lado, y al levantar la vista lo vio.

Scorpius maldijo por lo bajo cuando la lluvia empezó a caer, ahora tendría que ir corriendo hasta su casa y tomar una ducha calentita. Estaba por avisar que se iba, cuando uno de los niños con los que estaba jugando pateo 'su' pelota hacia cualquier lado. Scorpius lo fulmino con la mirada y fue en busca de su pelota, para luego irse a su casa. La pelota había caído al lado de alguien y cuando la fue a tomar, levanto la mirada para pedirle disculpas y sintió que su cuerpo se helaba de la impresión.

Ese hombre era igual a el. Exactamente igual a el.

Ese niño era iguala a el. Exactamente igual a el.

-Dios mío…-murmuro Draco al ver al pequeño. Sintió como sus piernas fallaban y perdió la fuerza en ellas cayendo al suelo-…Eres igual a mí…

Scorpius se acerco a hombre y quiso extender su mano para tocarlo. El pequeño sabia quien era, eran iguales: los mismo ojos, el mismo pelo, la misma palidez; y casi sin fuerza le susurró al tocarle la mejilla:

-Tú eres…tú eres mí…

Draco tomó la pequeña mano que le acariciaba el rostro y quiso darle calor entre las suyas, sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas:

-Eres el hijo de Astoria, no?

Scorpius asintió y sonrió, Dios y Papa Noel le habían cumplido su deseo.

Draco ni lo dudo, abrazó al pequeño con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía que si lo llegaba a soltar lo perdería nuevamente. No podía entender como esa mañana cuando se despertó carecía de ese sentimiento que de pronto había surgido dentro de su ser. Esa mañana en el cementerio al ver la lapida se había enterado de que ese niño existía. Y ahora lo encontraba, era un verdadero milagro.

El pequeño se había aferrado fuertemente a su cuello, no quería soltarlo. Pero mientras pensaba que había encontrado su papa se acordó de su tía.

-Mía- susurro bien despacito.

Draco lo aparto un poco y le dijo:

-Mía?

Scorpius vio a su padre y supo que muchas cosas cambiarían, pero primero debería ponerlo al tanto de todo. Por lo que tomo su mano y luego la pelota y lo llevo a su casa. A Mía no le iba a gustar mucha la escena que encontraría al regresar de hacer las compras. No le gustaría para nada.

Cuando ambos entraron en el pequeño departamento, Draco se pregunto a si mismo si alguien podía vivir en un lugar tan pequeño. Obviamente él había nacido en cuna de oro, y su casa mas pequeña contaba con diecisiete habitaciones y según sus cálculos este 'pañuelito' solamente tenia, tres cuartos como mucho, y ni hablar del baño y lo que seria la sala y cocina.

-Chiquito!-exclamo a modo de juicio.

Scorpius lo miro y le dijo:

-Es mi casa…te gusta…-y se ruborizo, no sabia como debía llamarle.

Draco lo miro y sintió un amor que nunca antes había sentido por nadie, alzándolo se sentó en una silla y a el lo sentó en su regazo:

-Creo que debemos tener una charla de hombre a hombre, no te parece?

El nene le sonrió, se sentía aun más importante de lo que se sentía ya.

-Ante todo me voy a presentar: Me llamo Draco Malfoy…y bueno esta demás decir que soy tu padre.

Scorpius se ruborizo:

-Eres Draco Malfoy!?...Eres quien Mía insulta tanto…-sonrió- Ahora entiendo…

-Mía?....-le sonrió- Pero antes dime como te llamas?

-Scorpius Greengrass ye tengo ocho años.

-Si sabía tu edad…ahora dime quien es…

-No quieres saber de mi mama?

Draco lo miro con dulzura y le respondió:

-Tal vez antes que nada te deba contar que ha sucedido…-y luego prosiguió a contarle todo lo que había vivido desde que había amanecido hasta ahora. Obviamente salteándose la parte de su amante.

Scorpius lo miro y lo abrazo:

-Es por lo que le pedí a Dios por navidad…le pedí encontrarte.

Draco lo abrazo tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de lastimarlo:

-Ya estoy contigo y nadie nos va a separar jamás…hijo.

-Papá…-y por segunda vez en su vida, Scorpius sintió la necesidad de llorar.

Luego de que el pequeño desahogara toda su angustia, Draco sintió que era hora de preguntarle quien era la tal Mía.

-Scorpius quien es Mía?

-Mía…bueno ella es mi madrina y quien me ha criado desde que mamá murió..Ella es mi segunda mamá y la quiero mucho…Mía es…

Y en ese bendito momento la puerta se abrió, y se sintió una voz que decía:

-Scor…ya llegamos trajimos el…-pero no termino la frase, ya que al levantar la vista Hermione Granger se topó con su peor pesadilla y obviamente el padre de su ahijado: Draco Malfoy.

Draco sentía que su mandíbula se iba a caer:

-Tu eres Mía?

-Que haces acá? Como?...por que? Cuando?

Draco sonrió, sentía eso que solo Granger le producía.

-Qué pasa Granger te has olvidado de hablar?!-le preguntó con soberbia.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada. Era demasiado para asimilar, pero sentía que por una parte el tiempo no había pasado, seguían teniendo quince y seguían odiándose a muerte, como siempre. Pero al voltear a ver a Scorpius no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. El pequeño veía encandilado a su papa, y estaba tan feliz y tan mojado?

-Scorpius ve ya mismo a darte una ducha! Ya!!! O vas a enfermarte! Y tu…-lo señalo con el dedo, siéntate y ya hablamos!- luego se volteo y termino de entrar el árbol, era un bastante grande para lo que solían usar, pero ella había ahorrado para darles un hermoso y gran árbol de navidad.- Rose sube ya!

Draco se intrigo:

-Rose?

Hermione lo mito y le respondió:

-Mi sobrina…ay Malfoy han pasado tantas cosas que nos va a tomar una vida ponernos al corriente.

-Pero mira que coincidencia Granger…hoy acabo de comprar una…así que mi tiempo es tuyo.

Luego detrás de Hermione apareció una pequeña de la misma edad de Scorpius, y que a Draco le pareció terriblemente linda:

-Hola! Le saludo cordialmente- Mucho gusto yo soy Draco.

La pequeña estaba petrificada, aquel hombre era lo más lindo que había visto en toda su vida:

-Hola….-le respondió tímidamente, roja como un tomate- Me llamo Rose…

Hermione la miro y sonriendo le dijo:

-Rose el es el papa de Scorpius…te acuerdas que te dije que el todavía tenia a su papa. No?

Rose lo miro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas:

-Se va a ir con usted?

Y Hermione que estaba preparando dos tazas de te, se estremeció con aquella pregunta, y sin poder evitarlo ambas tazas se le resbalaron de las manos. Ella sabía que esa posibilidad estaba, y que ella no tenía ninguna ventaja a favor, pero no quería pensar en eso. No ahora.

Draco sintió el sonido de las tazas al chocar con la mesada y miro a la pequeña. Sabía que se habían criado juntos, ya que si prestaba atención, el pequeño lugar estaba lleno de fotos de los dos:

-Por ahora quiero hablar con Gr…tu tía…y luego vemos, te parece?

Rose se sintió bastante satisfecha y decidió irse a su cuarto. Su tía le había enseñado que nunca debía estar en lugares donde los adultos conversaban, que era de muy mala educación.

Hermione empezó nuevamente a hacer el te, ya que el anterior se había desperdiciado y le preguntó:

-Quieres una toalla? Estas empapado?

El la miro y le respondió:

-Si es posible…realmente hace frío.

Hermione li miro:

-Sígueme, en mi cuarto podrás cambiarte, te daré algo de Ron.

-Weasley? Estas con Weasley?

Ella rió:

-Se casó con mi hermana, ellos eran los padres de Rose.

-Eran?

-Murieron hace cinco años, en un accidente automovilístico.

-Lo siento, entonces…

Ella se volteo y descubrió que Draco se había sacado la camisa y estaba con su torso desnudo. Se sonrojo, Draco fingió no verlo.

-Si Malfoy yo los crié a ambos…ahora por favor, cámbiate y luego hablamos, te parece?

-Me parece bien.

Cuando Hermione cerro la puerta se maldijo por su debilidad, odiaba sentir esa maldita debilidad. Ella debía de tener en cuenta que el no era un hombre. Era Draco Malfoy.

Draco se sentó en la cama de ella y sintió el perfume de ella por toda la habitación. Sonrió.

Que irónica que la vida era. Muy irónica.

Tardo cinco minutos en ponerse esa camisa, a lo que Hermione ya estaba refunfuñando por su tardanza:

-Que Malfoy te perdiste?

-Granger no seas ridícula, mi guardarropa es mas grande.

Ella volteo y tomo las tazas, rezando para sus adentros para tener tranquilizad y no cometer una locura:

-Eres un idota!

El le sonrió y le preguntó:

-Por el principio?

-Desde el principio.- y Hermione le contó todo. Desde el día que Astoria había llegado a su casa hasta la impresión que se llevo cuando lo vio junto con Scorpius.

Draco escucho toda la historia, y al ver la hora se percato de que ya eran las tres de la tarde:

-Y los niños?

-Adentro…siempre les dijo que nunca tienen que estar presentes cuando hay gente grande hablando conmigo.-suspiro con tristeza- Dios, nunca se que noticia quieren darme.

Draco la admiro, por un breve momento, muy breve, pero le admiró la fortaleza que tuvo para ir superando cada obstáculo que le había sido puesto.

-Granger te imaginaras que…

-Me lo vas a quitar?

Draco la miro:

-Quitar?..Es mi hijo Granger!

Ella le devolvió la mirada, la cual podía matar a mas de uno:

-Y yo lo crié!

Draco le estaba por responder cuando sintieron un grito. Ambos se levantaron y vieron a los pequeños peleándose.

***********

Scorpius se bañó a una velocidad increíble, y cuando se disponía a volver con su papá, su 'prima' le dijo:

-La tía estaba hablando con el…Charla de adultos.

Scorpius no dijo nada y entro a su cuarto, atrás de el entro Rose.

-Que quieres Rose?

Ella lo miro y lo fulmino con la mirada:

-Estas feliz, no?

Scorpius se sintió mal por un instante, a veces la sentía llorara por las noches. Mal o bien el sabia que tenia a su papa por lo menos, pero ella, ella solo los tenia a ellos: a Mía y a el.

-Si Rosie…Muy feliz…sabes fue muy lindo nuestro encuentro.- Y para que ella no pensara, el le contó como se había encontrado con su papá

Pero era muy raro que ambos se llevaran bien, por lo que solo fueron unas pocas horas de paz, ella, según el, ya había tenido que abrir su pico:

-Supongo que ahora te iras con el, no?

Scorpius la quiso matar, ya que el nunca había pensado en eso:

-No, por?

-Tonto es tu papá,…es obvio que va a querer que vivas con el…que padre no quiere vivir con sus hijos.

Scorpius miro hacia cualquier otro lado, el quería que ellos fueran una famita y hasta la había incluido a Rose, pero nunca había pensado que tal vez su papa no iba a querer eso. No había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-Eres una tona Rose Weasley! Siempre arruinado todo!

-Tonto!

-No tu eres la tonta!

Y de un momento a otro ambos estaban en el suelo peleándose.

Cuando Hermione los vio en el suelo, pensó en cual había sido el motivo. Así que sin decir nada se metió entre ambos, por lo que ligo una linda patada por parte de Scorpius y los separó. Ellos dos la miraron y bajaron sus miradas.

-Porque se están peleando, ahora?

Rose y Scorpius intercambiaban miradas. Ninguno de los dos iba a darle tal disgusto a ella.

-Rose se enojo porque nuevamente le rompí una muñeca- miro a su padre que lo observaba detenidamente. Acaso el sabría cundo el estaba mintiendo.

Rose miro a Scorpius y decidió compartir también la culpa:

-Yo le rompí uno de sus dibujos de dragones…

Hermione suspiro agotada y se llevo las manos a las sienes. Su cabeza se estaba partiendo. Draco miro toda la escena, supo que ambos pequeños estaban mintiendo y también noto el cansancio de Hermione. Por lo que interrumpió el momento:

-Granger ve adormir un rato.

Ella lo miro mal:

-No…estoy…

-Te dije que vayas y descanses…yo y los niños veremos si podemos arreglar lo que se rompió, les parece?

Ambos pequeños asintieron. Y Hermione por primera vez le sonrió a Draco agradecida.

-Bueno, pero solo un ratito.

Draco le dijo:

-Solo un ratito, Granger.

Cuando Hermione entro a su cuarto, sintió inmediatamente el perfume de él en el ambiente. Y al acostarse sobre la almohada, supo que las cosas nunca mas volverían a se como eran antes.

**Muchas gracias por haberla leido. Es la primera parte.**

**Besos.**

**Noelia Márquez  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo que le pedí en Navidad**

**Aclaración:**** los personajes son me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling.**

Los tres se sentaron en la cocina y Draco mirándolos les pregunto:

-Cual fue el motivo de su pelea?

Scorpius no se sintió con el suficiente valor e decirle a su papa el motivo. Y vio que a Rose le pasaba lo mismo. Por lo que Draco se respondió a si mismo.

-Scorpius es obvio que quiero que estemos juntos, pero tampoco voy a separarte de Granger, lo que ella hizo es…impagable para mi…y Dios sabe que puedo pagar todo.

Rose se sonrojo y le respondió:

-Usted es el de las revistas…

-Si, el que Mía tanto insulta!

Draco los miro y les preguntó:

-me insulta cando salgo en las revistas.

Scorpius inocente le contestó:

-Bueno ella dice palabras como libertino…

Rose siguió:

-Sinvergüenza….

-Entre otras que no logramos escuchar porque dice que estamos muy chiquitos para tales palabras.

Draco sonrió:

-Granger me critica porque salgo en las revistas de negocios…

Rose lo interrumpió:

-No sabía que esas revistas eran de negocios.

A draco se le dibujo una extraña sonrisa en el rostro:

-Mira vos..Granger esta…

-Mi tía que…

Draco se percato que no estaba solo, por lo que le sonrió a la pequeña y le dijo:

-Volviendo al tema…nadie te va a separar de nadie, así que quédense tranquilos.

Después de eso, Scorpius y Rose notaron que algo faltaba:

-No hemos armado nada para navidad Rose!

-Si pobre tía estaba muy cansada,

Draco que estaba tratad de buscar donde estaba las cosas del te, los miro y le preguntó:

-Que suelen hoy armar el árbol.

-papa hoy se rama…en que mundo vives…acaso vos no lo armas?

A draco le encanto como sonaba la palabra papa, y le respondió:

-en mi casa tengo gente que lo arma por mi…nunca lo armé.

-que raro, tío Draco!

A él le gusto mucho como sonaba la palabra 'tío' de los labios de la pequeña.

-tengo una idea porque no me enseñan y entre los tres lo armamos y así cuando Granger se levanta se lleva un linda sorpresa.

A los niños les encanto l idea y fuerina a buscar todo lo necesario para armar el arbolito.

La tarde se les paso volando, el te por fortuna de draco, lo ayudo a prepararlo Rose y así entre los tres armaron todo el pequeño departamento para la navidad.

-Ha quedado precioso!-exclamó Draco.

-si tío! Tienes razón!

Scorpius justo se percato de cómo su 'prima' miraba a su papa y no le gusto mucho, sus ojitos brillaban mucho.

En ese momento Hermione se levanto y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ve ruq etba todo decorado para la navidad, y que junto a sus niños estaba el imbecil de Draco, obviamente la sonrisa de su rostro se esfumo y le preguntó:

-Con que no era un sueño?

Draco le respondió mordazmente:

-Que más quisieras…pero me alegra que soñaras conmigo Granger… sueños lindos garantizados.

Ella que se sentía realmente adormecida no se percato, pero había agarrado una de los adornos del árbol y se lo haba revoleado frente a su sobrinos. Draco que se había olvidado de los pequeños, le grito:

-Loca! Casi me lastimas! Que vos no conozcas la perfección no es mi problema!

Los dos niños estaban helados ante tal reacción. Nunca pensaron que ella podía reaccionar de una manera tan violenta.

Después de eso, Hermione les pregunto:

-Que quieren cenar?

-Nada Granger hoy los invito a cenara todos!

Ella lo miro y le preguntó a su vez señalándose:

-A mi también…hurón?

-A vos también…Granger. Eso si ve a cambiarte, los niños ya estan listos y quiero que vos te veas presentable!

Ella lo maldijo por lo bajo pero no acotó nada, solamente se fue a cambiar.

"_Ya veras hurón estúpido voy a estar mas que presentable!"_ luego miro su ropero y se percato de que no tenia muchas cosas, ya que en el trabajo usaban uniforme, pero en el fondo del placar hallo un hermoso vestido negro, sencillo pero muy lindo:

-Con que presentable Malfoy…vamos a ver que tan presentable te parezco?!

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Draco haciéndose el desentendido pregunto:

-Y tu tía, Rosie… esta con alguien?

Ambos niños se miraron y le respondieron:

-a nosotros no nos gusta para nada…se llama Víctor y realmente no nos gusta, no Scor?

-Es un idiota…te lo juro papá si no fuera porque estas aquí… porque ese hombre si se casaba con Mía, nos metía en un internado!

A Draco no le gusto nada la opinión que tenían ambos de ese sujeto.

-Bueno ya no tiene de que preocuparse, nada malo les va a pasar.

-Ya estoy lista.- y cuando draco se volteo, reconoció que era hermosa. Muy hermosa.

-Bien granger…eso es mi mundo se llama estar presentable.

-Gracias Malfoy…y tu en mi mundo sos llamado Idiota!

Los niños rodaron sus ojos previendo nuevamente una discusión, no sabían que su tía podía ser tan volátil.

-Ni que se gustaran, discuten mucho

-De que hablas Rose?

La pequeña bufó:

-Se nota que eres chico: cuando una pareja de adultos discute tanto es porque se atraen…

Y a scorpius una maravillosa idea se e cruzo por la mete.

-Rosie…no eres tan tonta después de todo…y que te parece si nos aseguramos que ni mi papá me lleve de aquí, ni que el Víctor se quede con Mía.

-Y como se haría eso?

-Casando a papa con Mía!

Rosie lo miro y le salio del alma decirle:

-Porque es el mas importante de mi vida sino te daría un beso

Scorpius no acoto nada, solo se ruborizo al máximo.

-Y como lo haremos?

-Déjame pensar Rosie…solo déjame pensarlo!

Todo lo anterior se desarrollaba mientras bajaban del departamento de Hermione.

-Granger no existe el ascensor…

-No malfoy si no ya te hubieses caído por el hueco.

-Eres muy agresiva...no eres buena influencia apara Scorpius.

-Yo!! Cara dura…-y por o bajito-… libertino

-Draco para si sonrió.

Al llegara a la vereda, draco maldijo muy por lo bajo:

-que paso malfoy?

-No traje el auto!

Hermione se llevo la mano al pecho y en una pose exageradamente dramática exclamo:

-Que horror! Habrá que caminar!

Draco solo la miraba. Solo la observaba.

Empezaron a caminar cuando hallaron un muy bonito lugar al que los niños querían ir. Un lugar pequeño, familiar y muy simple, sencillo para o que eran los lugares que Draco presenciaba. Obviamente todos allí lo reconocieron, y empezaron a murmurar cosas por lo bajo:

-Esto me saca de quicio!

-Bueno Malfoy tranquilo, tendrías que estar acostumbrado sabes en la cantidad de lugares donde te conocen…eres tan importante como el mismo Rey.

-Gracias Granger viniendo de ti es un elogio…ahora me pregunto porque nunca nadie me asocio con Scorpius.

-No te creas, muchas veces...pero al principio Astoria y luego yo, tratamos de esquivar tale s situaciones.

Draco volteo a ver a su hijo y con el a Rose:

-Ella es encantadora…

-Si, se parece mucho a mí en algunos aspectos…es quien más ha sufrido, mal o bien Scorpius tenia la certeza de que algún día te encontraría.

-Y porque no me buscaste?

-Por respeto a Astoria…ella no te había buscado y yo tampoco lo haría, al menos que la situación fuera grave.

-Aunque no lo creas te creo…Tienes palabra Granger.

-Rose solo te tiene a ti y a Scorpius, no?

-Si, por si no te acuerdas yo quede huérfana a los quince y luego, bueno mi hermana se caso con Ron, y nació Rose, éramos pocos pero éramos una familia y también contábamos a Astoria y a Scor. Por eso cuando ellos murieron, Rose solo se quedo con nosotros.

-para que no te impresione, me llama tío…a mi no me molesta. Imaginate Granger que dia raro.

-descubro que tengo un hijo, que su madre ha fallecido, que mi peor enemiga de la secundaria lo ha criado y que tengo una sobrina, no es una locura.

Ella solo lo miraba:

-Pero lo estas asimilando muy bien, Malfoy.

El la mira los ojos y le dijo:

-Vos también Granger. Muy bien asimilado.

Los pequeños estaban jugando en un jardín que tenía en lugar para los más pequeños.

-Se ven lindos juntos, no te parece?

Scorpius miro hacia donde los adultos estaban y se sonrojo:

-Tenemos que conseguir que papa este mucho tiempo con nosotros, y que Mía también lo este, así se…

-enamoran y se casan, no?

-Si algo por el estilo…

-Es como un cuento de hadas.

-Rosie basta de dulzura porque te van a seguir las abejas.

Ella lo miro mal:

-Algún día Scorpius te va a enamorara y cuando esa niña no te de ni la hora, te acordaras de mi!

-Eso nunca va a pasar Rose.

-Veremos…no se de quien…pero te vas a enamorar y como!

La cena transcurrió misteriosamente en paz, y fue bastante agradable para todos. Sobretodo para los más pequeños que estaban extasiados. Llegaron a la casa de Mione pasada la medianoche, Draco llevaba en brazos a Scorpius y Mione a Rose.

Ella el susurro a el:

-Gracias…es la primera vez que se pueden dormir en le trayecto

-De nada, si quieres…

-Acuéstalo la pijama esta debajo de la almohada.

Draco entro a al cuarto de Scorpius y le agrado ver todo lo que tenia, había muchos dragones y dibujos de ellos, él a su edad también amaba los dragones. Luego lo cambio y lo arropó, prometiéndole con la mirada la mejor vida posible.

-Papa- susurro somnoliento el pequeño.

-Que hijo?

-Quédate con nosotros…para siempre…

Draco no dijo nada, solo lo arropo bien y lo beso en la frente. Al cerrar la puerta, unos hermosos ojitos grises mostraban la alegría de la tarea satisfecha.

Mientras tanto, Mione cambiaba a su pequeña:

-Rosie que sueñes con los angelitos:

-Tía Mione…Draco se va a quedar siempre acá…con nosotros no?

Mione no sabia que contestarle:

-Buenas noches amor...mañana hablamos…duérmete que estas agotada!

Para si, Rose supo que había hecho bien su labor, ahora esperaba que Scorpius también hubiese seguido el plan al pie de la letra.

***********

Draco al salir del cuarto se dirigió a la cocina, y al ver que ella no había llegado se dispuso a preparar un te. Realmente estaba sorprendido de que le saliera tan bien.

Hermione pasó a cambiarse antes de ir a la cocina, se había puesto su pijama, que era una camisa extremadamente grande y su bata.

-Draco Malfoy preparando un te…Dios nos ampare!

El la miro de reojo y se deleito con ella, nunca lo había querido reconocer, pero ella era su debilidad. Si tan solo las cosas hubiesen sido distintas.

-Nunca te preguntaste Granger…que hubiese pasado si yo no me topaba con Astoria en esa fiesta.

Ella miro hacia la ventana y sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el pecho:

-Dos cosas: Scorpius nunca hubiese existido y…

-Y?

-Rose tampoco…había decidido ponerme de novia con Ron…pero como Astoria nunca llego a mi casa, no fui…y luego Ron conoció a mi hermana. Nunca lo ame locamente, pero el había logrado que olvidara algo.

Draco mira el humo que el te despedía:

-Yo en cambio, no logre olvidar…

-extraño día, no?

-Granger por que cambias de tema… a que le temes!?

Ella lo miro y no pudo evitar que una lágrima traviesa se le escapara de los ojos:

-Malfoy…que quieres que te diga!? Que quieres oír!?

-Dime que no lo sentías en aquel entonces…Por Dios, nos odiábamos tanto…soñaba cada noche contigo! Te detestaba y a la vez no veía el momento de verte para hacerte…

-Sufrir?

-Reaccionar! Quería que me vieras…siempre pensé que era invisible para vos!

Hermione sentía que de sus mejillas corrían ríos de lágrimas:

-Malfoy éramos niños…tu luego estuviste con Astoria.

-Sabes que fue un error hasta ella lo sabia...inclusive…

-Lo se, ella me lo contó, te ofreciste a casarte con ella. Pero Astoria nunca amo a nadie, solo amo a Scorpius…Nunca te sientas mal por eso.

Draco la miro y supo que nunca la había olvidado. Ella, el amor imposible de su juventud, su karma, estaba ahí.

Y sin poderse contener la arrincono contra la ventana, derribando un adorno de papa Noel y la besó. Sin preámbulos, sin advertencias. Solo acercó su rostro al de ella y en una milésima de segundo, la estaba besando como si su vida se fuera en ello.

El había rogado por una segunda oportunidad. Por tener una nueva vida con sentido. Ahora se le estaba presentando y por nada del mundo la dejaría escapar.

Hermione se perdió al sentir los labios de él, solo supo que la taza de te chocaba contra el suelo, pero después de eso anda mas. Solo supo el sabor que tenían los labios de la persona con la que más había soñado y más…la había perturbado-

"_Maldito libertino…yo no voy a caer en tu trampa"_ pensó en ese momento, su único momento de reflexión. Y al separarse con mucho esfuerzo y antes de que el la lograra engatusar, le dio vuelta la cara de un cachetazo.

-Malfoy no te equivoques! No soy una de tus barbies!! Nunca lo olvides.

Y el supo que le esperaba un grandioso reto que por ningún motivo iba a dejar escapar.

Llevándose la mano a la mejilla golpeada, la miro fijamente y le dijo:

-Vendré a cenar con ustedes mañana a la noche…así que espérame. Mañana llamare a Scorpius para hablar con el.

Ella estaba atontada por ese beso y solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Sentía como sus labios quemaban por el reciente contacto que habían tenido con Draco.

-Adiós!

-No, Granger… Hasta mañana!

Y Draco se marcho de ahí profundamente satisfecho con el día que había pasado y con todo lo que había logrado.

"Serás mía…Hermione Granger. Después de todo, serás mía para siempre."

Mione se fue a dormir mecánicamente. Su mente no podía terminar de racionalizar aquello que había pasado, el la había besado y ella había cedido sin ningún problema. Ella siempre había temido que eso pudiera ocurrir. El era su amor imposible, su karma, y ahora tantos años después volvía y le hacia la vida imposible.

-Maldición!

Y luego se quedo profundamente dormida.

***********

El día de noche buena paso realmente rápido. Scorpius había recibido la llamada de su padre, avisándole que iba a ir a cenar con ellos, y también se había excusado por no haberse despedido la otra noche.

La noche llego y el cielo se nublo, si tenían suerte, nevaría.

-Mía a que hora crees que llegue mi papá?

Mione murmuro muy por lo bajo:

-Ojala y nunca…

-Que dijiste Mía?

-Que tipo nueve esta por aquí…o eso entendí.

Scorpius estaba por entrar feliz a su cuarto, cuando escucho que de la puerta de al lado alguien tarareaba una canción, para si pensó:

"_Que tendrá tan feliz a Rose para que este cantando?",_ y comos u nada entro al cuarto des u prima y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

-Scorpius necesitas algo?

-Rose que te paso?

Ella lo miro confundida y luego miro su imagen en el espejo:

-Solo me maquille un poquito...para el tío Draco…Así me ve bonita

A Scorpius no le agradaba mucho:

-Rose es mi papá…!! – le acuso ofendido.

Ella lo miro y le dijo:

-es que es muy lindo como un príncipe…-sonrió.

Scorpius la miro y e dijo:

-Somos iguales!

-No, son distintos…

Scorpius odiaba a la niñas, y a la que mas odiaba y odiaría después de tal estúpido comentario era a Rose Weasley.

Draco llego tan puntual como siempre, como que molesto a Hermione que quería hallar cualquier pretexto para poder criticarlo:

-No Granger no te voy a dar motivo para que me critiques…

Ella lo miro y le sonrió falsamente:

-Están muy ansiosos, hace tiempo que no pasábamos la navidad con alguien.

Draco le sonrió, se sentía incomodo:

-Granger…tengo algo que decirte. Te lo diré una vez y luego se hará. No podrás oponerte.

Ella lo miró extrañada:

-Es algo relacionado a Scorpius?

Draco lo pensó y le respondió, sus nervios estaban aminorando. Había estado toda la tarde pensando como dejarle bien claro que nunca mas se iría y que ella se quedaría con el. Era su destino y nadie podía cambiarlo, ni siquiera su terquedad o la de el mismo.

-Si, esta relacionado.

-Bueno entonces habla!

El la miro y pudo notar como ella lo miraba. Para ella se veía hermoso:

-Me quedare con ustedes siempre.

-Que?-preguntó ella confundida.

-Eres mía…Hermione Granger. Y estaremos desde hoy siempre juntos…podrá o no gustarte pero así se hará.

-Malfoy no es gracioso.

-No es un chiste…puedes aceptarlo ya o tratar de oponerte pero igual será en vano. Es inevitable negar lo que desde siempre estuvo claro. Y ya no quiero más errores, pérdidas y sufrimientos. Te atare a mi como sea…por eso te digo que sea por las buenas, porque sino en su defecto será por las malas.

El se volteo y vio al cuarto donde su hijo y su sobrina estaban, volteo a verla a ella nuevamente, y sin decir nada le tendió la mano.

Hermione vio ese gesto, y no sin decir nada, le tomó la mano.

-Crees que sea fácil, Draco?

-No…nunca va a ser fácil para nosotros…somos dos almas opuestas…por eso nos atraemos y por eso también chocamos, pero te amo…y se que vos me amas…Y por sobre todo, eso nos bastara para enfrentar todo lo que venga.

Ella apretó fuertemente la mano de el, y se estrecho contra el:

-No seas soberbio…yo debo decirte que te amo...no tu afirmarlo.

-Pero la verdad no ofende os i?

Ella lo miro y antes de besarlo, le dijo:

-Feliz Navidad Draco…

Y de fondo se sintió, una voz de un niño gritando:

"Llegaste papá!"

**********************************************************************

**Muy Feliz año nuevo!!!**

**Y mil gracias a quienes leyeron esta historia. Ojala y este año próximo les depare lo mejor!**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Noelia Márquez.**


End file.
